Day and Night
by sugarboms898
Summary: Marshall doesn't like others touching what's his. Fionna/Marshall Lee rated M, just to be safe.


Marshall Lee was not amused. No. Not at all. Glaring at the candied prince, he crushed the gray apple in his hand. Tossing away the mushy remains, his eyes narrowed and a growl spat from between his lips. He was touching her again. He was always touching her. Whether it be a pat on the shoulder or a brush of their hands, he was _constantly touching her._ And it pissed the Vampire King off. He watched with cold satisfaction as Fionna slinked out of his touch. She didn't like princes anymore. No. _She liked Kings._

Wiping his hand on his pant leg, Marshall's eyes never strayed from the blonde. Her plump lips, her long legs, her filled figure. Marshall licked his lips. She was mouthwatering. From a male standpoint he could understand Gumball's interest. She was incredibly stunning. _But she was his._ As long as he was around, no one would touch her. _No one._

Marshall pulled down another apple from the tree. Sinking his teeth into its skin, he sucked the red from it greedily. From over twenty feet away, he could clearly see the two small, bright red dots on Fionna's collarbone. A surge of smugness swept through the vampire king. _He _did that. _Not Gumball._ Only _he _could make her writhe in pleasure; only _he _could get her to scream his name in ecstasy; only _he_ could see her in her most vulnerable state.

Licking his lips a second time, he tossed the apple over his shoulder, smirking as Fionna caught sight of him. Oh, how he loved the way her alabaster skin flushed crimson. She averted her eyes, a small smile on her face. Marshall felt another stab of haughtiness. That smile that only _he_ could see. No matter what Gumball did for Fionna, he would _never_ see that smile. It was reserved specifically for the vampire king.

His mind wondering, Marshall's eyes darkened to pitch black. Memories of the night before crept into his mind like a parasitic entity. Flushed cheeks, lace, hungry blue eyes, a devious smile, her fingernails raking across his back- Marshall Lee turned away slightly. It would do him no good to think of last night right now. Perhaps later, when he was alone, or gloating to Gumball. A feral grin spread across Marshall's face at the thought. _Telling Bubba Gumball._ Oh, was that not the most devious thing? And his reaction would be so deliciously horrified. Marshall had half a mind to just do it now, right in front of Fionna.

But he wouldn't. He wouldn't want to ruin the charade they had established. Looking lazily over to his mortal companions, although one of them wasn't aware of his presence, Marshall noticed the way Fionna's skirt was riding up. His eyes zeroed in on it. There was no way her skirt would be so far up due to _gardening_. Hell, if anything, it would have gotten lower! The vampire king looked over at Gumball briefly, his eyebrow raised. Gummy hadn't noticed. Marshall's eyes slid back to Fionna, a flicker of surprise passing over his face. _She had winked at him_.

Suddenly, the king knew what was going on. She was _teasing_ him. Smirking, Marshall placed his feet on the ground, his hand slinking around his back to grab the umbrella propped against the side of the apple tree. Grabbing the glossy handle, he opened the umbrella before exiting the shade of the tree, his feet leading him towards the two mortals. Gumball was facing the other direction, but Fionna… She watched him. She was always watching.

Coming to a stop beside the human, Marshall looked at hers and Gumball's work; a small patch of land tilled and planted. Slinging an arm around Fionna's shoulder, Marshall took note of the way her eyes darkened considerably; the way she licked her lips and moved in to his touch. She was teasing him again.

Gumball had turned around, his gleeful expression dropping at the sight of the vampire king. The candied prince's eyes snapped from Marshall's triumphant smirk to Fionna's shoulder. His eyes widened slightly, and an indignant huff escaped him. Oh yes, Marshall was enjoying every second of this.

"Yo," he said cheerfully, waving a finger or two at Gumball. Fionna glanced up at Marshall, shoving him in the ribs slightly.

"…Yes. Good morning, Marshall Lee," Gumball said slowly, folding his dirty arms. Marshall was mildly surprised that Bubba would let his hands get so dirty.

"What brings you here _today_?"

Marshall wasn't dumb. He had caught the irritation in Gumball's speech, no matter how well he tried to hide it with his sugary sweetness. Grinning at the prince, he pulled his arm from Fionna's shoulder and shrugged, his umbrella lifting dangerously high and away.

"Oh, y'know, just checkin' in on Fifi," he said, scuffing the ground with his foot slightly. Gumball's eyes narrowed.

"I… I see. Well. Won't you both please accompany me indoors? I wouldn't want you to get _injured_," Gumball sneered slightly. Marshall hissed lowly in response; Fionna had neither heard the snarky tone in Gumball's speech nor Marshall's warning.

"A-actually, PG," Fionna started, Gumball's gaze snapping to hers, "Marsh and I were going to go watch _Heat Signature_… He came to get me."

Marshall grinned. That was complete and utter bullshit. But there was no need for Gumball to know that.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were gonna show," the vampire king joked, winking at the blonde. She grinned back, her cheeks a light pink.

Gumball nodded tersely before walking past them, his back ramrod straight. Without a 'good day', he entered the kingdom, his footsteps fading away.

Marshall looked over at Fionna, his eyes dark again. She grinned coyly before sauntering over. _Sauntering._ Marshall licked his lips. Pulling her flush against his chest, he slowly began rising upward, heading in the direction of his house.

* * *

><p><em>"For mortals vanished from the day's sweet light I shed no tear; rather I mourn for those who day and night live in death's fear."<em>


End file.
